Cafuné
by 1234Bean
Summary: Cafuné - To run your fingers through your lovers hair. One-shot


**Okay, so this story is from my idea of finding a word that I have never heard of or has a meaning that I didn't know and write either a little one-shot or story with chapters.**

 **I am a person who doesn't really believe Luffy is as dumb as most people make him out to be, of course I don't view him as very smart either.**

 **I do not own One Piece!**

 **Cafuné - Running your fingers through your lover's hair.**

 **Nami's P.O.V.**

Some know that Luffy is a person who sprawls out like a starfish when asleep.

What most don't know is when Luffy is sleeping close to someone he really trusts he can be a huge snuggler.

I know this, the crew knows as well. I have a hunch that Tra-Guy knows but chooses not to acknowledge it.

Let me say this; yes, Luffy may look a bit lanky yet muscular but that is the last thing to describe him. Lanky? Ha! You can't be scrawny, not with what he does for a living. He is a pirate, he fights stronger, bigger people all the time. If he stayed the way he was when we were teens he would be eaten alive long ago - we all would have...

He also has the capability to eat as much as a giant and hasn't gained a pound - LIE! THAT FOOD HAS TO EFFECT HIM SOMEHOW! IT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE FOR SOMEONE TO EAT THAT MUCH AND STAY THE SAME WEIGHT, BUT HE SOMEHOW IS THE EXCEPTION!?!?

My point is Luffy is heavy and when he's asleep his devil fruit turns him from a mass of rock hard muscle to practically a bag of liquid.

Which leaves who ever he snuggles up to at his mercy. I fortunately _and_ unfortunately have become his nightly victim.

 _God, I love this man._

Sorry, I should re-cap, Luffy and I got together a little over a year ago. Franky cleared out a room for the two of us, he built all the furniture in the bedroom and we moved in just under a year ago.

At this moment it's almost sunrise and I need to pee but can't move because I have the said liquid-like captain laying right on top of me.

I'm not trying to get up though, I actually like moments like this. It's the moments like this where Luffy is holding still long enough for you to see his face up close.

When Luffy is asleep you can see lines on his face from smiling so much. There is also something that not everyone sees though, even the crew won't very often, it's the slight, barely noticeable crinkles in Luffy's face that come from anger and sadness.

When you watch Luffy sleep you can see a lot about him that he doesn't show.

Also, his hair may look spikey, but it is not, it's actually really soft. My thoughts started to run off course as a lay on my back dragging my fingers through the strawhat captains hair.

Listening to him snore quietly as he layed along my stomach and chest I felt at peace.

 _If it wasn't for Luffy I wouldn't be here now. I probably would be dead or still living in a hell ruled by Arlong if I hadn't of met Luffy._

 _This man is like my own gaurdian angel - a rowdy, hyper one - but I wouldn't trade him for anything._

A groan and Luffy's arms tightening around my waist broke me out of my thoughts and stopped my fingers. Looking down I saw Luffy lift his head just enough to turn and rest his chin on me.

Tiredly he murmured, "How long have you been awake?"

I started back up in running my fingers through his hair as I said, "Not too long probably about 20-maybe 30-minutes."

Luffy snuggled closer as he yawned, "Oh, go back to sleep then, it's too early."

I was about to tell him that it was actually sunrise when I got cut off by Sanji's voice coming through the intercom snail on the dresser, "Breakfast is done my beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chwan! And for the rest of you, get your lazy asses up here foods ready!"

I was getting ready for Luffy to spring up and run out of the room at the mention of food but what surprised me was that he groaned and tightened his arms.

I was confused, "Your not going to go eat? Are you feeling okay? Do I need to get Chopper?"

"Nooooooo!" The dark haired man moaned childishly, "I feel fine, it's just your really comfy and warm! Why can't he just bring the food here? If I get up that means you'll get up which makes the bed turn cold and then I won't be comfy anymore."

I giggled quietly, "Yeah, but if we don't get up the crew might start to worry and then we'll have everyone climbing onto the bed to check on us which will make it claustrophobic and then we'll both be uncomfy. Besides I'm hungry - I know you are too - and I need to pee. So, up-up-up!"

The rubberman groaned loudly as he rolled off me and the bed. I watched as he trudged around the room pulling his shorts over his boxers, draped his red cardigan over his shoulders and yellow wrap tied around his hips.

Deciding to tease him a little I got up and ran to the dresser I grabbed his hat put it on my head and snatched a random bra and under wear out of a drawer, as well as a random dress, and ran to the attached bathroom. Slamming and locking the door behind me as I giggled I heard him walk closer to the door.

Luffy lightly tapped on the door as he asked, "Nami, why did you take my hat?"

Humming as if in thought, I respond, "I don't know, Luffy, I think I want to wear it for today."

I got no reply, after a second I heard the door to the room opening and closing. Confused I unlocked the door and cracked it open to look out but didn't see the person I wanted to tease.

Opening the door wider I stepped out, which was a mistake, as soon as I did an arm came stretching at me and wrapped around me, I was suddenly pulled into a hard, scarred chest with a light squeel.

A deep chuckle broke me out my daze, looking up as Luffy snatched the hat off my head I saw his big smile, "Gotcha!"

"No fair, you cheated!" I huffed with a smile of my own.

"Sweetheart, I'm a pirate, they don't play fair most of the time." He teased.

Crossing my arms I huffed again. The strawhat captain chuckled again as he put his hat back on my head, "Here, you can wear it today."

I grinned widely I jumped at him for a hug he wrapped his free arm around with his other arm and hugged me back.

We stayed like that for a minute before the intercom snail lit up, "LUFFY, YOU ASSHAT, QUIT DISTRACTING NAMI-SWAN, SHE NEEDS FOOD TO KEEP HER ENERGY! JU-"

The cook got cut off with a clang and some shouts from some of the crew before it went completly silent with a click. The two of us just stood there staring at it in shock before bursting out in laughs.

When the laughing died I heaved a deep breath and said, "Okay, you go up there before he comes down himself, I'll meet you up there I want to shower real quick."

He gave me a kiss before letting me go and walking out.

Turning and going back into the bathroom I turned on the water to the shower, waiting for the water to heat I stood in front of the mirror with my silk pajama dress pulled above my flat stomach.

"I'll tell him," I said to myself, "I could do it during breakfast or-or dinner. I could have Sanji set up a little dinner for just the two of us and I could tell him then. But if I say it at breakfast that means I'll tell everyone who doesn't already know instead of keeping them in the dark. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

With my mind made up I quickly showered and dressed. Leaving my long hair down to air dry I resolutely marched towards Sunny's dinning room/kitchen.

It wasn't until I was half way through my plate that I got everyones attention, "Guys, I have something I want to tell you."

When everyone went quiet the nerves hit. I was suddenly to nervous to say anything. I could feel Chopper and Robin's encouraging looks, but all I could do was stand and move closer to Luffy, grabbing his hands I set them against my abdomen as I tried to say what I wanted to say but all that came out was stutters and croaks.

But that was all I needed to do for the others to suddenly understand.

I got varying reactions from everyone.

Sanji and Franky had a similar reaction, they choked and spit up their drinks. Usopp made some kind of high pitched gasp. Brooks jaw, quite literally, unhinged and clattered onto the table. I saw Zoro's eye widened beofre he cleared his throat and went back to eating.

Chopper and Robin already knew so their reactions weren't as huge, except Chopper started to screech when Sanji and Franky choked on their drinks.

Luffy's reaction wasn't one I was hoping for though.

I should have remembered to be a bit more subtle with him.

He was lost. Zoro seemed to catch the captains confusion first.

So the first mate took initiative to literally beat the understanding into his captains head, with a fist slamming into the back of the rubbermans head he growled, "She's pregnant, you dumbass, with your kid."

"Pregnant?" The captain echoed, "Pregnant... Pregnant? Oh, shit!! You're pregnant!! My kid!!!! You are pregnant with my kid!!!"

You could just tell it took a second for him to comprehend, but once Luffy did he jumped off his chair and pulled me into a bear hug as he jumped up and down.

What concerned me was when he suddenly calmed down, "L-luffy?"

Pulling back to look at his face I saw a happy tenderness that I haven't seen before.

"I love you." He said before pulling me in for a kiss.

After breakfast Luffy practically dragged me and Chopper into the infirmary so that Chopper can tell him personally how the baby was doing, whether it was a boy or a girl and a bunch of other questions. The reindeer couldn't really say much only because it's so early into the first trimester.

We had to also explain to Luffy what a trimester was and when we'll have answers to all his questions.

I wanted to grab todays newspaper but before I could take two steps out of the infirmary Luffy was picking me up and taking me to our room where he got us both in our underwear and on the bed.

He laid where he could rest his head on my stomach and whispered sweet nothings onto my skin.

I eventually started to run my fingers through his hair till he fell asleep like that.

We ended up laying in our bed all day. Sanji brought us food, a little reluctantly since he was upset at Luffy for 'being a dumbass and getting Nami-swan pregnant', and the other crew members stopped by throughout the day.

Everytime someone did come in I had to pull the blanket over Luffy to cover myself, the captain didn't mind since he refused to even budge.

 _Hey! I may wear revealing things but that doesn't mean I want people seeing me in only a bra and underwear._

That's how it went for the rest of the day, snuggling and running my hands through his soft hair.

I can't wait to see what Luffy acts like when this baby is born, I bet he is going to be an amazing dad.

 **The End!**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **I am so sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
